


i am yours

by orphan_account



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of thorki drabbles and ficlets





	1. i am yours

...

“The norns be damned, you are mine, brother. Now and forever,” Thor breathes, heavy and wet against the pale column of Loki’s thin neck. Face flushing rose petal pink Loki shivers in the circle of Thor’s strong arms, clinging to him as if they could avoid the inevitable fate of ragnarok itself, “I am yours,” he whispers, “I am yours.”

...


	2. lavender

...

The bathroom smelled sweetly and strongly of lavender as soon as Thor walked in. The mirrors and air fogged with the heat of running water. Burning candles cast the room in a warm soft yellow glow as Loki reclined long, lithe and lean in the small tub, looking up through thick inky lashes as he hears Thor’s footsteps enter. The water—dyed purple from bath bombs, the kind Loki was so fond of—sloshed against Loki’s pale skin.

“Join me?” Loki asks—low and needy—almost Thor dared say demanding.

Always pleased to give into Loki’s demands, Thor undressed, tripping on his pants in his eagerness. Loki laughs gently, the sound reverberating off the tiles.

“You big fool,” Loki says.

“Sheath your tongue Loki, lest I deny you,” Thor laughs—a weightless threat—sinking into the warm water with a sigh, their knees bumping awkwardly in the confined space.

“You dare threaten me?” Loki quirked a brow, slinking through the water towards Thor, palm resting on Thor’s tanned chest, over the rapid beat of his heart.

“I do,” Purring, Thor brought their lips together, breathing into Loki’s yielding mouth.

“Then show me your threats, Óðinnson,” Loki murmurs, pulling Thor atop him, the water spilling over the tub’s edge, staining the white tiles purple. It’d be a painful mess to clean up later but neither of them could find a thought to care.

...

 

 

 


End file.
